Captured by the Past
by littlelostsecert
Summary: The story of the pack taken in a new view could lead to problems. Ones not even the Cullens would like to hear. So the balance of lives and the restoration of old pack members comes into play. Jacob and OC eventually. Teen so i have room to play.


Alright, before you even begin to read this i want to let you know that this was an idea i had when i first read the second book. You don't have to like it and i don't really care either way. I had typed it up so i might as well post it. If it's good and people ask i might start it. but otherwise it's gonna stay the way it is. if you see errors let me know i might fix them. But i guess it's now in you hands enjoy.

* * *

The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, and they are still a small people, but have never disappeared

The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, and they are still a small people, but have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in their blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First, they were spirit warriors.

In the beginning, the tribe settled into a harbor, that is now La Push, and became skilled ship builders and fisherman. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted their land, and they were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against them, and they took to their ships to escape them.

Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but the stories that came before him can not be remembered. Nothing is remembered about who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in their history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend their land.

He and all his warriors left the ship – not their bodies, but their spirits. Their woman watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to the harbor.

They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also say that the animals cold see the spirit warriors and understand the; the animals would do their bidding.

Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling the harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with their magic. They lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against the Quileutes, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

Generations passed. Then there came the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors – a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

Even in the times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Of the, he would go to a sacred secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapas' murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape – he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began – Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself; knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden – seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work along side his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on – something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought s fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

All the stories say that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening then exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed – never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

And then Taha Aki had an idea that changes them all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf – the animal waited tamely for his return – to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

Yut jumped into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. Th love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and – before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa – transformed into a man.

The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki's had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside.

Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

That is how the magic was bestowed upon the spirit warriors and their descendants.

Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young woman of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who the feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before – a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.

They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was too old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes – a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy if the Makahs.

Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, which looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and as cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening in the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide – some in the ocean, some in the forest, and some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again.

They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in council with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd disappeared. Then they heard screams and hurried to the harbor.

A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone – there was no one to distract her fury from him.

When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, whit-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men and she knew they would die when their father failed.

The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves; through they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day besides the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

A bigger coven came, and the great-grand fathers of the pack today prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen, except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of their tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them.

The tribe just assumed that Taha Wi had been killed by the cold one. But if they knew what had happened they would be disgraced at what Taha Wi chose.

Taha Wi and his two brothers kept close to the trail that the creature left behind; after sending the younger ones back. And as they day progressed the scent became terribly strong with each step. The wind was in their favor, so that they were always down wind of the creature. As soon as they entered the clearing they noticed the mess of blood and bodies. Taha Wi and his brothers drew their knives and went on the attack.

It wasn't long until they realized that their knives had no effect. They quickly changed into their spirit wolves; knowing that there was a better chance in this form. The creature stepped back in shock not expecting their change. Taha Wi's two brothers took to attacking the creature's sides as he went for its back.

Not really knowing how they should handle the creature made them reckless. In a swift movement the creature caught one of Taha Wi's brothers in the head splitting it wide open, killing him in that instant. Taha Wi's other brother was distracted for that split moment by his brothers sudden death. This gave the creature enough time to dispose of him as well.

Taha Wi's brothers body lay motionless and bleeding out onto the ground. He couldn't stand it anymore; as much as he was loyal to his tribe he just wasn't ready to go. Taha Wi turned back to a man and dropped to his knees, attempting to get the creature to leave him alive. The creature smiled – thinking of the plans for the future with someone like Taha Wi-, and reached down picking Taha Wi up.

The creature said something in an incomprehensible language. The tone the creature said in it gave Taha Wi hope. What Taha Wi didn't understand was that he was now a servant underneath this creature

The creature left with Taha Wi in tow to what is now Poulsbo, 94 miles to the east of La Push. Over the years the creature took innocent Quileute woman to keep Taha Wi's blood line as pure as possible.

Taha Wi and his wife bore children and passed on the burden to them. They became slaves to the creatures; that they learned later to be vampires. They did as they were told, living in fear for the longest of time. Taha Wi died, and the creatures picked out a new male to pass the gene on every time a male died. Latter the Vampires found out that the longer they keep the Quileutes the more that turned to spirit wolves at younger ages. The Vampires thought that they were set up for life.

That was until Leann and her brother Detri decided they had enough.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Just type and they will be answered and read. Just a few clicks away and i get the results.

It would make me very happy!

Man, i sound like a commerical don't i. I need to fix that.


End file.
